My Childhood Friend Wants To Kill Me
by animejade49
Summary: Setting is 3 years later from the first Halloween movie. This time Michael Myers is after the only friend he's ever had... Vanessa.
1. Halloween: My childhood friend

I was walking home looking around me… Then I passed that home. The Myers home. 15 years ago, I lived two houses down from them. (Now I live four blocks away) I was friends with one of the Myers. Michael to be exact. We did not talk much but we understood each other. Well sort of. No one got along with him. I understood him… His loneliness, the demons inside his head. However, I was a different case from him. I had salvation… He did not. When my parents found out I hung out with him they threatened me. They threatened me to move and I did not want to be away from him. I had no choice but to do so. He later got mad at me and whenever we would see each other, he looked at me with hate. Later October 31... That is when the tragedy happened. Michael Myers killed his sister. I look at the house and see someone. I look back at my notebook then back at the house and see nothing. It was just my mind playing games! I finally get home and find my sister Alex with her friend Lily.

"Hey dope"

"Shut up I'm finishing my homework"

"Hey Lily"

"Hello Vanessa. Is it okay if we go trick or treating?"

"Sure don't be out to long okay"

"I'm not a baby you know"

"You're only 12"

"But I'm old enough to start taking care of myself"

"Okay just don't be out to long"

"Okay we promise," They both said at the same time. Lily picked up her belongings and headed out the door with Alex

"Where's your costume?"

"Left it at Lily's. I brought it to school"

"Then why'd you come here?"

"To ask for permission duh!" Alex joked. I laughed

"Okay whatever, good bye you two" Alex and her friend leave. I decide to take a quick shower and watch television before I head out. Just then, the doorbell rings. It was my friends Kathy and Emily.

"Hey guys"

"We are inviting you to our Halloween costume party!"

"Since when were you two throwing a party?"

"Well actually Katherine is. Her father is out of town and he gave her permission to throw a Halloween party. So what do you say?"

"I don't know guys I don't even have a costume. I also have to watch that Alex comes back"

"Um hello earth to Vanessa! You know Emily's father owns a costume shop. She has loads of costumes at her home!"

"Okay fine I'll go" they both jumped with joy

"Good then lets go" We walk to Emily's house. She goes upstairs in the attic and comes down with a box full of costumes. Kathy picked out a nurse costume and Emily picked out a little red riding hood costume. I choose to be a vampire girl.

"I have to get going… Steven is probably waiting for me to decorate and set things up. See you guys later" She takes her costume and waves goodbye.

"So you like your costume Vanessa?"

"It's okay"

"You don't like it, well pick out another one"

"All of those are to open if you know what I mean"

"You mean they are skirts and short ones"

"Yup"

"You're silly. Well I am going to change. You're changing here or at your place?"

"My place… I want to call my parents and check up on my sister"

"You're such a goody two shoes"

"I can't help it," I laugh.

"Hurry up and come pick me up okay"

"Sure see you in a few minutes" I walk out her house and walk back to my house. Luckily, we only lived a few blocks away from each other. When I got home, I called my parents at the shoe store. (They own a shoe store)

"Hey mom? When are you guys coming home?"

"We should be home very soon sweetie. How's Alex?"

"She's okay. She went trick or treating"

"Make sure she's safe okay" I roll my eyes… Ugh parents

"Yes mom. She knows this block pretty well and besides she's with a friend"

"Just make sure she comes back and doesn't go to her friend's house"

"Hey Vanessa" Alex said coming back with her friend Lily and Thomas

"See she's back mom"

"Could you ask mom if my friends could stay? Their parents will come late and they don't have anyone to watch over them"

"Mom did you hear that?"

"Yes I did… They could stay if you watch them"

"But mom I have a party"

"Now you have a party with 3 little kids," my mom giggled

"Mom I barely go out" I whined

"Don't make me feel guilty… Oh, fine. We are half an hour away anyways"

"Thanks mom"

"Tell them to watch a movie while you're gone"

"Okay bye mom"

"Bye sweetie. Be safe"

"Sure will" I hang up the phone.

"Mom said they could stay here. They should be here in half an hour"

"Where are you going?"

"To a party"

"Will Joe be there?" she said trying to make me blush

"Maybe I don't know. You kids watch a movie if you want. I am out of here!" I was happy to go to the Halloween party. Kathy was a lot of fun and I was sure the party was going to be the same. I was really hoping that Joe would be there. I walked over to Emily's house. The front door was open.

"Emily?" I said as I walked in. No one answered

"Emily?" I walked upstairs to her room and did not find her. I looked everywhere in the house and had no luck. She must have left me! I decided to walk to Kathy's. If she was already, there I was going to strangle her.

"Hey finally you made it! The party already started. Where's Emily?"

"I thought she already came"

"No" suddenly, Steven puts his arms around her waist

"Hey Vanessa babe" he winks at me. Kathy play slaps him

"That nickname is only for me" she kisses him

"Come on Kathy obviously something happened. When I went back to her house, the front door was open. No one was there"

"That is weird. Tell you what… let's go look for her"

"You now she probably just forgot to lock the door. You know how ditzy she is"

"But why isn't she here?" I responded to Steven.

"Come on lazy ass. Let's go and look for her"

"Fine you win babe" we walk over to Emily's house. The front door was closed this time. I had left it open out of fright for Emily. We knock on the door and the door opens on its own

"Weird" Steven said. We separated and looked for her.

"Emily?" I saw Emily's room with the lights off. When I first looked for her, the lights were on. I slowly walked inside… With my heart beating rapidly. I turn the doorknob and turn on the lights. Empty… However, when I turn around I see Emily… Emily's body on the door. A knife was in her stomach. I stood there shocked. I began to shake and I screamed.

"AHHH!" Kathy walks in the room and looks at Emily's body

"What the fuck! Who the f*ck did this!" She screamed.

"Let's get the hell out of here and call the cops"

"I ditto that… Where is Steven? Steven!" Kathy yelled as we headed downstairs… However, no one answered "Steven you bastard where are you!"

"I don't think we're alone in the house Kathy," I said… If Steven did not answer, it only meant one thing

"Don't say that!" Kathy yelled crying in fright "Steven!" We looked everywhere for him everywhere but there was no trace.

"Let's get out of here Kathy"

"But Steven"

"Look he doesn't answer, we looked everywhere for him and he's not here" Just then we heard something drop from the top of the stairs. We turn around and see that what dropped was Steven's body. Kathy runs crying to Steven's body. I look up and see who threw the body

"Michael?" I said nervously. Kathy looks up and screams. Michael starts walking downstairs with a knife in his hand… Covered in blood.

"Kathy run!"


	2. Memories

3 years earlier…

"Did you hear what happened on Halloween Vanessa?" Kathy said as we walked to school.

"No what happened?"

"It seems that the boogie man was back in town!"

"What boogie man?"

"Michael Myers… They say he killed like more than 3 people just to get to this girl named Laurie Strode" When she said Michael's name it sent shivers down my spine. I still could not believe that my childhood friend Michael turned into a murderer.

"Really?"

"Yeah… Imagine having someone stalking you just to kill ya! If I would have been Laurie I would have stood up to him!" she said showing off

"Yeah right you'd be the first one running out the door!" I joked. She pushes me

"Shut up! Ya have to defend yourself you know"

"True but would you?" I smirked

"I have Steven to do that," we laughed

"Speaking of dirt bags and look who comes!"

"Steven baby!" Kathy says as she runs up to him

"Hey babe going to college?"

"Oh course. You?"

"Going to work"

"Can I come by later I just love watching you fix cars"

"Course babe… What's up Vanessa?" I rolled my eyes. Not that I did not like Steven… He just did not give me a good impression

"What's up Steve?"

"Why are you so serious all the time?"

"She's not serious, she was just born with that face," she says pinching my face

"F*ck up Kathy" I hit her with my books

"Babe did you hear about Michael Myers"

"Yeah that Psycho… Who the f*ck does he think he is running around and killing people"

"He probably doesn't mean to"

"Are you kidding me Vanessa that maniac loves killing" I have never told them about my being friends with Michael.

"Nessa I noticed that ever since I brought up the Myers subject your attitude changed"

"You're seeing things Katherine"

"My babe's right. What are you Myers girlfriend or something?" he joked and the laughed. I walked away. I could not take it… They judged him harshly. I know… I know there is no good in him killing but overall he was once my friend. The first person that ever understood me and I understood him as well. However now things were different. Michael was someone different this time.

"Vanessa come on don't be mad. Steven was joking"

"Yeah Vanessa don't get so uptight" Steven said chuckling

"Oh leave her alone… It'll pass" I speed walked to school. When I was sure, I was far from them I slowed down. I was lost in though when I bumped into Emily.

"Hey Vanessa are you okay?" she asked concerned

"Yeah I'm okay"

"I know that face… Something's wrong"

"Kathy and Steven were talking about Michael Myers"

"And you remembered when you two were friends?"

"Yeah" Emily was the first friend I made since what happened with Michael. He went to elementary school together and now we go to college together. Kathy and I meet when we were in high school.

"That was a long time ago Vanessa. He was six... you were five. I think it is time you move on. He isn't the same Michael anymore"

"You're right but I can't help but feel bad for him"

"I'm sorry if I seem cold but I don't think you should. Didn't you hear what he did just to get to Laurie Strode?"

"I know…" if he hated her then would he…?

"Um Emily?"

"Yes Vanessa?"

"N… nothing" we walked in silence to school.

Flashback… (October 30, 1963)

_"Vanessa go outside to the Myers right now and tell Michael you don't want to be friends with him anymore," my father ordered_

_"But why do you guys dislike him?"_

_"He's a weird kid honey. Don't you see the look on that boys eyes?" my mother added._

_"Mom… Michael is a kind boy"_

_"Nonsense… Tell him right now or we'll leave Haddonfield," My Father threatened. I did not want that. This was a nice town and Michael was here. I did not want to be away from him. I had no choice but to obey their orders._

_"Okay I will tell him" I walked outside and headed to the Myers house. Michael was outside, sitting on the front porch just looking up at the sky. I went up to him and stood in front of him looking down at the floor._

_"Vanessa… I'm glad to see you again," he said._

_"M… Michael I have to tell you something" I tried not to cry._

_"What is it?" I look at him. He actually smiled at me. It was very rare for him to smile and he looked cute when he did._

_"I… I… c… can't be friends with you anymore" he gets up when he hears me say this._

_"Why?" his tone of voice changed._

_"If we keep on being friends we will go away"_

_"You're lying! You just probably think I am weird! Get out of my sight!" he said without looking at me._

_"No Michael it's not li-"_

_"Get out of here! You're just like everybody else I hate you!" when he said those 3 words it hurt me deeply._

_"You don't mean that!" he turned his gaze towards me. In his eyes, I saw nothing but hate… I ran home crying._

_"Did you do what we asked dear?"_

_"Yes mommy"_

_"Sweetie we are only doing this for your own good" I ran to my mother's arms and she consoled me._

_End of flashback…_


	3. Memories part 2

"Vanessa I'm talking to you!" Emily said snapping me back to reality

"What?" I asked

"I was talking about the upcoming thanksgiving party"

"Oh that's nice"

"Please don't tell me you were thinking about him again"

"I was"

"Sometimes I think you were in love with him"

"Shut up Emily"

"Honey I just don't want this to drive you crazy" she said putting her arm around me

"Thanks for caring Emily" We went to school and all throughout the day my mind was set on Michael. I still saw him as the little boy that was once my friend. The little boy that talked to me and understood me. Those words always haunted me till this day…

"_Get out of here! You're just like everybody else I hate you!"_

It hurt me that he thought that of me. The reason why I ended up telling him that was because of my parents threats. I did not want to be away from Michael… Even if that meant seeing him from afar.

I did not wait for any of my friends… Today I headed home by myself. I needed time to think… I knew that Emily had a point. That I should not let this get to me. I should let this go already but something would not let me. I arrived home and saw that my parents were home early.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Sweetie thank heavens your okay," my mother said as she hugged me

"Of course I'm fine"

"After that news we heard about we wanted to make you and your sister were safe"

"Why wouldn't we be?" I said annoyed.

"May I remind you what happened?" my father said

"Don't say anything" I rolled my eyes, headed to my room, and crawled into bed. I forgot to lock the door and my sister walked in.

"What's wrong Vanessa? What did mommy and daddy mean?" she said. She sat on my bed to talk to me

"Nothing… Their just overprotective is all," I said looking at the ceiling

"Are you sure? It seems this thing that happened has everybody scared" I turned to face her

"I'm sure" I played with my sister's hair. I did not want her to now anything. My little sister meant a lot to me.

"Okay whatever you guys say" she smiled at me. The phone rang.

"It must be Emily" I pick up and it was Katherine

"What is it Katherine?"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No why?"

"You call me Katherine whenever you're mad at me. I am sorry Vanessa. I know we are not going to lose our friendship just because of the boogie man"

"Of course not Kathy"

"That's better! Steven's here with me" she puts Steven on the phone. I hear Kathy _say, "Apologize Steven" "alright sh*t!"_

"Sorry Vanessa"

"It's okay Steven," I said in an annoyed tone

"Happy Nessa?" I could not help but laugh

"Sure Kathy… Where are you with Steven?"

"My house… My parents are at work and will not be back until nine. So you know what that means"

"Yeah I know"

"Wanna join us?"

"Not even in a million years… Gross"

"Suit yourself," she said gleefully.

"Did Emily leave with you?"

"Nope" Emily disliked Steven almost as much as I did

"I'm gonna call her okay"

"Okay talk to you later" I hang up and call Emily

"Was that Kathy?"

"Yeah… How'd you guess?"

"Because when it's Kathy you call her gross," I laughed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Emily just wanted to apologize that I didn't wait for you guys"

"Its okay I had to help out at my fathers shop today. I knew you would do that anyways"

"Sorry"

"I have a party tonight wanna come?"

"No I have homework to do and I want to catch up on my writing"

"Party pooper!"

"I'm sorry I just don't want to go"

"You could meet someone new," she said persuading me to go

"Like whom another guy that just wants a night on?"

"I'm not Kathy. You know I don't give in easily with a boyfriend"

"I know but you love to flirt and party"

"True…well fine you don't wanna go then too bad your loss"

"Ha ha"

"Talk to you later Vanessa bye" she hangs up the phone.


	4. He wants me dead

"Kathy I told you to run!" Michael was slowly walking down the stairs. Kathy stood there in fright. I pulled her by the arm and ran. I looked behind me and he was still there. Walking slowly… As if, he had no hurry in catching us.

"What does he want from us?" Kathy yelled. I was too shocked to respond, too shocked to think. We ran as fast and as long as we could until we saw a police officer near by.

"Officer Officer! A maniac is behind us!" Kathy yelled to the cop. She was in tears of fright. I was in shock.

"Who I don't see anyone behind you" we looked back and he was gone.

"But Michael Myers was behind us!" she kept yelling.

"Michael Myers? Lady are you sure?"

"I wouldn't f*ck around with something like that!"

"Why is your friend quiet?" Kathy turned her gaze towards me.

"Vanessa say something"

"What can I say?" I said without any emotion

"Say what you saw!"

"Look lady it was probably some crazy kids pulling a prank on you"

"Prank! My friend's body was hanging on the closet door! You call that a prank!"

"Look lady…"

"Do your job and catch that sicko!" it was as if I was not there. I did not argue... did not say anything stood there thinking a thousand things when something hit me. What if he wanted to kill my family too? Without saying a word, I ran to my house.

"Vanessa where are you going!" I did not respond

"Young lady you get back here!" the officer yelled. Kathy ran after me.

"Vanessa, where are you going?"

"Home he might be after my family!"

"We have the officer here Vanessa!" I stopped running when she said this

"Look Kathy you make sure the officer sees everything we saw and make sure Emily's father is found. I really have to check up on my family. They could be in danger"

"But why is he after us?"

"It's not you guys, it's…" I could not tell her it was ME he was after. I started running again, leaving Katherine behind and fearing the worst.

When I finally arrived home, the door seemed closed. I got the key from my pocket and open it. Everything was dark, no lights were on and there was no sign of danger… Or so I thought. I quickly went upstairs to see if anyone was there.

"Alex are you there?" I asked. Standing in front of Alex's room

"Vanessa! I'm so glad you're here!" She ran to me crying

"Where's your friends… ar… are you okay?"

"Someone wanted to come in here by force… Thomas said it was the boogie man" Her friends Thomas and Lily walked out of her room

"Haven't mom and dad come home yet?"

"No I don't know why"

"Is the boogie man real then?" Lily asked

"I saw him Vanessa! You have to believe me!" Thomas assured me

"Don't worry I'm here now okay. I won't let anything happen to you guys"

"Wh… What are we going to do?" Alex asked me

"Kathy has help from the police. We'll go find her and we'll be safe there okay kids"

"Okay" Lily responded. I guided them downstairs. I slowly walked behind them. Alex opened the door and looks at me.

"Vanessa hurry up"

"Okay" Just as I was about to take another step I feel someone's grip on my leg. This caused me to fall down the stairs.

"AHH! Vanessa!" Alex screamed. I was at the bottom of the stairs. Lily and Thomas tried to help me up but I pushed them away.

"You kids run! Alex you know where Emily lives. Katherine will be there okay"

"But Vanes…" Lily said

"But nothing go!" They ran with fright away from the house. I could barely get up and when I did, Michael came out of the shadows. I was not scared of Michael. I was just scared for my family's safety, my friends. I was angry, sad that he wanted to harm me and he did the first step by killing my friend Emily.

"Michael… You really want to kill me?" I asked with tears in my eyes. He just stood there. I tried to look into his eyes and I saw nothing… This was not the same Michael I knew. Before I knew it, he slowly raises his hand… The one he held the knife with. I tried to run as fast as I could despite my leg.

* * *

"How did he manage to escape again?"

"Dr. Loomis we were never warned on the extreme danger Michael Myers is" Dr. Soler responded trying to put the blame somewhere else

"It's evil beyond words just look at what happened 3 years ago"

"Don't you mean he?"

"He isn't human… He's just evil"

"Where do you suppose he went off to?"

"His hometown naturally"

"And what for? Didn't you say he was only after his sister?"

"That won't stop him from killing anyone he thinks he should kill… Or in this case anyone he thinks he was betrayed by"

"Betrayed… What do you mean?"

"By his only friend Vanessa Carter"

"Wait he actually had a friend?"

"Before that incident with his sister 18 years ago. She was the only friend he ever had"

"Pardon my question but how do you know this?"

"Because she was my patient as well but unlike him, she had salvation… He didn't"


	5. Chaos: A ray of hope

"_Michael will we always be friends?"_

"_Always… I never want you to go away Vanessa" I hugged Michael and he hugs me back… The hug was sweet and warm._

"_Michael you're the best thing that's ever happened to me… I don't feel lonely anymore now that I'm with you" he smiles when he hears me say this_

"_I feel the same way… I do not need anyone. Just as long as I have you"_

"_Tag your it!" I ran away from Michael. He yells_

"_Hey! You cheater!" we both began to laugh_

"_Catch me if you can!"_

"_I'll catch you you little mouse!" he says as he runs after me_

I cried at the memories. I looked back and he was still after me… Walking slowly. This was like another game of tag but this time the mouse would be exterminated. I ran to the only place I could think of. Emily's house. I hope that with all the people that would be there Michael would not catch me.

"Kathy! Kathy!" the kids yelled

"Alex, Lily, Thomas! Where's Vanessa!" she said hugging the three kids

"She's back at home… Wiiith the boogie man!" Alex cried as she remembered the previous events.

"She was with us when the boogie man made her fall from the stairs!" Lily added

"We wanted to help her but she told us to come here"

"Officer Bowen!" The officer rushed downstairs when he heard Kathy scream

"Yes?" he looks at the kids "what happened?" he asked them

"The boogie man is after my sister!" Alex yelled

"Who is your sister?"

"The girl that was with me earlier… Officer Bowen when is the back up coming?"

"I've tried calling them numerous times but the line is dead. I really don't want to leave you kids unprotected"

"Could he have killed them?"

"Our station has 10 men… 10 against one lady? I doubt it"

"But look at the way he killed Emily and Steven. He killed them with ease" just then Emily's father walks in

"What's going on here?"

"Mr. Roberts… Emily's Roberts father?" Officer Bowen asked

"Yes… Where's my daughter?" he asked worried. Kathy began to cry

"He KILLED HER!" she cried in pain… Remembering her friends body hanging on the door

"My daughter! No that cannot be! Not my sweet little Emily! Tell me this is all a Halloween prank!" he said grabbing the officer by his shirt in a tight grip.

"I'm afraid not sir. Your daughter is dead."

"Who would want to harm my little Emily?" he cried letting the officer go. He falls down in his knees in agony and disbelief… His wife had died in a car accident when Emily was only five and ever since then his daughter was his whole world. Kathy walks up to him to console him

"Mr. Roberts I know how you must be feeling" he gets up

"Who killed her?"

"She states that Michael Myers did this"

"But he was taking away to a psychiatric ward 3 years ago!"

"But he escaped…"

"But we have nothing to do with him!" he said in anger

"If it's true that Michael Myers is behind this then one of you must be connected to him," the officer informed them

"But who?" Kathy asked

"Kathy! Kathy!" Vanessa yelled in pain. "Close the door close the door close the door!" Vanessa collapsed on the floor

"Vanessa!" Alex cried as Vanessa tried to get up.

"What happened Vanessa?" Kathy asked

"He was after me… He wanted to kill me"

"Vanessa is it true that this Michael Myers killed my little Emily? Please tell me this is all a lie," he begged, still hoping this was all a joke

"No… everything is true Mr. Roberts," Vanessa cried

"Officer Roberts… Calling for backup do you read?" he talked in his walkie-talkie but no one answered.

"Why doesn't anyone pick up?" Kathy asked

"He must have… Must have killed them!" Vanessa said in pain

"Impossible! One man against a crew of police men?" Emily's father said. Officer Bowen tries to use the phone but the line was dead.

"I have to go outside for help… The town will be in danger if we don't do anything about it"

"I'll go to the nearest town for help. You stay here and protect the girls"

"But Mr. Roberts!"

"But nothing! Sh*t you cops are paid and for what? This mad man is on the loose and your coworkers don't even bother to pick up a distress call!" he walks out and drives away in his car. Officer Bowen hands them a gun

"If anything girls you have protection"

"And you?" Vanessa asked

"You've all said it and we know it. Michael Myers is dangerous and anything could happen" this was all the officer said. He too believed that all his co-workers got a visit from the killer but did not want to admit it.

"Officer Bowen… Did you call?" suddenly there was a ray of hope.

"Yes… Who calls?"

"This is Smiths Grove Station… What seems to be the trouble?"

"I've called for back up in Haddonfield Station but no one answers. There's a mad man on the lose and I need urgent back up right away"

"We'll send troops on the double"

"By the way there is a Mr. Roberts on the way to your station. Please take good care of him. He is no harm"

"Rodger that Officer Bowen" Kathy, Vanessa and the kids were hopeful that this horror would soon be over. However, Vanessa could not help but feel sad… Despite everything, Michael was still her friend and still held a special place in her heart.

* * *

At Haddonfield, police station…

"He's grown stronger," Dr. Loomis said as he looked around the station.

"He couldn't have done all this!" Dr. Soler said in disbelief

"Believe it or not he did and he won't stop until he finds and kills his main target"


	6. Hope is lost

**Made this chapter short because it will end at chapter 10. The next chapters will be more detailed. Thanks for reading=)**

* * *

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours. That is how time felt when you were in despair.

"Vanessa are we going to be okay now?" Alex asked.

"We are… Help is coming soon"

"Where are mom and dad?"

"They must be looking for us so don't worry" I lied. I prayed that Michael did not go after them as well.

"Our parents too?" Tomas asked.

"Yeah… All our parents are looking for us" Kathy responded. Suddenly we heard a noise coming from upstairs.

"Did your friend have a pet?" Officer Bowen asked.

"No" Kathy and I responded. Officer Bowen takes out his gun and loads it.

"If anything girls remember you have that arm for protection" he slowly walks upstairs leaving us in anguish.

"What do you suppose it is?" lily asked.

"I don't know… Probably a bird flew in through the window"

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Kathy said.

"This house isn't that small Kathy"

"Take the gun Kathy," I ordered her when we heard footsteps coming from upstairs. I hoped it was Officer Bowen…

"I don't know how to use that sh*t"

"Today you have to learn" I feared the worst. Just then, we see Officer Bowen.

"Great its you… What took you so long?" Kathy said. I looked at his legs to see that they were not walking.

"Kids… Get out of here now" I ordered them. The kids ran out the front door

"What the hell are you saying?" Kathy asked confused. Michael answered her question by throwing the Officers body.

"Sh*t!"

"Kathy please run"

"What about you"

"It's me he wants"

"What?"

"Run Dammit!"

"Not without you!" she pulls me by my arm and makes me run with her. Michael was following in a slow pace… However, he knew he was bound to catch us. I knew. I could not go on with this anymore. I did not want Kathy or the kids hurt. He wanted ME… In addition, I was not going to let someone else die because of me.

* * *

Dr. Loomis and Dr. Soler arrive at the Carters house. Mr. and Mrs. Carter were standing at the front porch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carter so great to see you again"

"Dr. Loomis?" Mr. Carter said surprised to be getting a visit from Loomis.

"Where are my daughters?" Mrs. Carter asked frightened for her daughter's safety.

"The door was open and they're not there"

"They must be hiding" Dr. Loomis responded.

"From who?"

"Michael Myers… We don't have time to waste"


	7. Dr Loomis

I stopped running and urged Kathy to keep on running. To my misfortune she was too stubborn to listen.

"I won't go on without you dammit!" she fumed.  
"You have to Kathy… The kids are out there all alone"  
"why are you so stubborn! You can save yourself as well!"

"I'll run in another direction so he won't chase you and the kids trust me… I'll be okay!" I lied. I pushed her and she begins to run away. When I was sure she was gone I turned back and saw Michael there, standing only a few inches away. As if he knew what my plans where.

In all honesty I had no plans. All I wanted was for this to end. For my family and Kathy to be safe. I wanted this blood spree to end.

My heart quivered with each step that he took. The more he was closer the more I panicked… The more saddened I became. This wasn't my childhood friend anymore. He was a murderer… That wants my blood running down his treacherous knife. Within each step he took I took a step back. Michael knew he had me but I wasn't going to give in easily. If he wanted to kill me he would have to put up a fight of course. This was between him and I and it shall stay that way. Out of the blue I turn around and run as fast as I could… To his world.

_In a way I was probably just as insane as he was…_

* * *

"What, Michael! Dr. Loomis please tell me this is some kind of cruel joke!" Mrs. Carter yelled.

"I'm afraid not… He is loose and is set to kill your daughter"  
"then what the f*ck are we waiting for! We must go and find them!" to their surprise Alex, Lily and Thomas arrived. They had the biggest fear in their eyes. They had obviously encountered Michael Myers.

"Alex sweetie! Kids!" They all hug Mrs. Carter.

"Mommy! The boogie man is after my sister!"  
"It's true we saw him attacking her!" Thomas added.

"No!" Mrs. Carter yelled.

"Mrs. Carter please calm down!" Dr. Soler said in an attempt to calm her.

"How can I calm down with that maniac after my daughter? I don't want to lose her!"  
"We won't honey" Mr. Carter hugs his wife. Dr. Loomis walks to the car and Dr. Soler follows him.

"Where are you going Loomis?"  
"To save Vanessa… I know where this will all lead to"

"Dr. Loomis you must take me with you… It's my daughter's life we are talking about!" Mr. Carter fumed.

"The only one that can save Vanessa is I. The only thing you will do Mr. Carter is die if you tag along" With that said Dr. Loomis drives away.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could to Michael's old house. I knew that this was his sanctuary and I also knew that in a dumb way I gave him a big advantage. What better way to kill me than in the place where it all began? As I reached the door I looked back. Michael was still following me. Walking very slowly… He knew well how to scare his prey. For no matter how slow his pace may seem… He was bound to catch his victim. I open the door and close it quickly. I looked around the empty house wondering what to do… Where to hide. I looked back at the front door. I knew he was right behind the door yet I stood there dumbfounded by all of this. The door knob was slowly turning… But instead of fleeing I stood there… Waiting. The door opens… And Michael was there. I was face to face with my childhood friend.

Without thinking I run upstairs to hide. Michael was toying with me I knew… We wanted me to suffer a long agony of wait. A wait for my death. I ran into a random room. A room that I believe once belonged to his baby sister Laurie. All over the room there was nothing but baby items thrown on the floor. I tried to not make so much noise as I looked for a place to hide. In the end I had no choice but to hide in the closet. I heard Michael's footsteps as he walked upstairs. In a stupid way I hoped that he wouldn't find me.

Seconds later the moment came when we were in the same room once again. I tried my best to remain calm so he wouldn't feel my panic. I looked threw the key whole and saw that with much calm he slowly looked around the room…

* * *

"Come on kids lets get inside… We have to call your parents to come pick up okay" Mr. Carter tells them. Lily and Thomas nod their heads in agreement. Alex was still hugging her mother.

"Mommy why is the boogie man after Vanessa?"  
"I don't know sweetie" she lies.

"Will she be okay?"

"Yes she will sweetie… Now go inside the house with your father and friends okay"

"Yes mom" Alex quickly runs inside the house. Mrs. Carter stays outside for a few moments longer… Hoping that just maybe her daughter would appear. However the one to appear was Kathy.

"Mrs. Carter Mrs. Carter!" she yells in tears.

"Kathy!" Kathy hugs Mrs. Carter.

"Oh Mrs. Carter it was horrible! Vanessa's gone insane!"  
"What happened?"  
"Vanessa was running with us but later she stood behind!"  
"She did what!"  
"Why is he after us? What did we do to him?" Mrs. Carter didn't want to remember the past. She despised the day her daughter ever meet Michael Myers.

"He's just a madman sweetie. Lets go inside"  
"and Vanessa?"  
"Dr. Loomis is the only one that could help now. I just hope he won't be there to late" She prayed, she hoped that her daughter would survive this treacherous night.


	8. Will evil win?

**This story is soon to its end and i want to thank everyone who's r+r=) It means alot to me... there might be a sequal but it all depends on what you guys think as well=P**

* * *

Was he really having a difficult time looking for me… or was he playing games with me? I could not dare look through the keyhole again. I was much too nervous… much too frightened. He had finally managed to inflict those feelings on me… and my heart finally accepted the truth.

Suddenly I did not hear any more noise. I didn't hear the sound of his footsteps; his search for me was over… or was it not? I had no choice but to look through the keyhole once again, finding the room empty.

Did he truly give up his search?

* * *

"AHHH!" Vanessa screams as Michael breaks the closet door open. Vanessa looks around the closet and begins to throw baby toys at him. Michael tries his best to stop her but drops his knife; she quickly grabs it and stabs him on the stomach, causing Michael to fall back. Vanessa cries in agony… she could not believe that she had just killed her childhood friend.

I had to kill him… it was him or I, and if I would not have killed him he would keep on killing other innocent people.

Vanessa slowly gets back up on her feet, and tries her hardest not to step on Michael. She looks at her hands and cloth, which were covered in blood, and cries.

"Why… Michael!" Suddenly…

"Vanessa get away from him" Michael grabs her by the leg, causing Vanessa to fall to the ground. He pulls her by her shirt. Vanessa tries to kick him but he was much too strong for her.

I thought I killed him.

"Michael let her go right now!" Dr. Loomis yells, he takes out his gun and loads it.

"Do you think that by killing her it will Lessing your pain?" Michael crawls on top of Vanessa and begins to choke her. Dr. Loomis aims his gun and shoots Michael on the head. Dr. Loomis quickly helps Vanessa get up and hugs him, frightened.

What is he… he is not a human!

Michael slowly rises up, gets back up on his feet and glares at Dr. Loomis and Vanessa. There was no expression in his eyes and yet you felt the hate Michael carried within him. Dr. Loomis could not believe that he would even want to kill the only being that was nice to him… yet with Michael, anything was possible.

"Vanessa get out of here now!"  
"But what about you Dr. Loomis?"  
"Get out now… go!" Frightened Vanessa runs out the room and heads outside.

There they were Michael against Dr. Loomis…

"You won't be satisfied until you kill one for your biggest foes wont you Michael?" As usual, Michael does not respond. He glares at him… hating him for saving Vanessa.

"First Laurie and now Vanessa…? Who will you want to kill next Michael! You must stop this insanity now Michael!" Dr. Loomis yells.

"You don't need all of this Michael" He said in a more calm voice. He takes a few steps closer to Michael and suddenly Michael grabs Dr. Loomis by his jacket, picks him up and throws him against the wall. Angry, he storms out the house, in search again for Vanessa.

* * *

I could not believe that after all of that, Michael was not dead. What was he… immortal? There could not be such thing… this all seemed like a written horror tale, and sadly this is my reality.

I hope that Dr. Loomis would find a way to stop him, and kill him. Even though I had good memories of him, it was all erased today. Now Michael was my personal bogeyman.

Suddenly I hear a huge bang coming from within the house. The front door of the house breaks open, revealing Michael. Without thinking I run.

"Leave me alone Michael Myers!" Bright lights began to emerge; I look back and see that Michael broke into the car Dr. Loomis arrived in.


	9. Going mad

**I hope this is good... part 10 will be up real soon and hopefully there will be a sequel! I hope you guys like it=D Thanks for r+r!**

_**Would you guys like a sequel?**_

* * *

Now I understand, now I know… that when one is frightened, you do the most idiotic things. I could have easily taken the car Dr. Loomis arrived in, but I was much to frightened, for him and me. In addition, when Michael came storming out of the house, why didn't I take the car instead? Again, I gave him the upper hand.

Now he was chasing me in a car, he was sure to get me… I was on my way to a grave.

"Leave me alone please!" Was all I could think of screaming.

I did not know how much I ran… all I knew was that I was bound to break. My heart could not take it anymore.

* * *

Vanessa runs as fast as she could away from Michael… but Michael had the upper hand, he was much too strong for her, and she was growing weak by the second.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Was all she could think of screaming. As she ran, she began to lose hope… she was going mad. She stops running and turns around to face Michael.

"Then what are you waiting for! Hit me Michael! Kill me already and get this over with… this is what you want isn't it!" She yells at him, Michael stops the car.

He said nothing… he did nothing; he only glared at her with more hate than before.

How dare she challenge him…?

He was going to kill her all right…

Michael walks out of the car and walks towards her. She was in fear… yet she dared to challenge him.  
She was confusing indeed but all that mattered to Michael was that soon… she would be dead.

"Kill me already… that's what you want isn't it?" She laughs. Michael wraps his hands around her neck and chokes her.

"Michael let her go this instant," Dr. Loomis orders. Michael lets Vanessa go, but does not turn around to face Dr. Loomis.

"Michael we have you surrounded… you might as well give up this mad hunt now! First Laurie and now your friend! Who will be next Michael?" Dr. Loomis says. Michael slowly turns around to face him.

"You can still be saved… you don't need this" When Michael turned around; one of the officers tries to get Vanessa away from him. Michael quickly turns around, grabs the officer by his shirt, and throws him. Dr. Loomis shoots him.

* * *

There I was on the ground… slowly dieing. I could not take it anymore; I could not deal with it. If we wanted me dead then so be it. Just as long as my family was safe… that is all that mattered.

"Ms. Carter… I'll get you to safety," An officer said to me. Safety…? As long as Michael lives, I doubt that safety will ever exist for me. I wanted the officer away from me; all he was doing was wasting his time. However, I was much too weak to talk. He quietly lifts me up by my waist when suddenly Michael turns around. The officer lets me go and tries to take out his gun for protection. However, Michael quickly grabs him by his shirt and throws him like a child would throw a toy. Suddenly, Dr. Loomis shoots Michael.

"Get these two help quickly and have him under maximum security," Dr. Loomis demands.  
"No doubt about it Doctor… we'll make sure this maniac is locked up" An officer answers.  
"Isn't he dead… I mean you shot the creep multiple times with that bazooka," Another officer said.  
"He isn't dead… but for now he is" Dr. Loomis answers.  
I close my eyes and let the heavens decide my fate.


	10. The boogeyman still lives

**Well this is the last chapter of _"My Childhood Friend Wants To Kill Me"_ Thanks to everyone for r+r! It means a lot to me and guess what! There will definitely be a sequel! The sequel will be titled "Till The End" (Well it might change at the last minute but the sequel will be out very SOON!)  
**

**I hope you enjoy the last chapter=D**

* * *

When I open my eyes… the first being I see is my mother.

"Mom where am I?" I manage to say.  
"You're safe now sweetie" She said with tears in her eyes.  
"Oh Vanessa… I'm so happy you're okay!" Kathy said with joy.  
"You're at the hospital now sweetie, but you'll soon be home with us" My mother says.  
"And how long have I been here?" I ask my mother.  
"Two days…" Kathy responds, suddenly someone knocks on the door.  
"May I come in"  
"Sure thing…" Kathy answers, Dr. Loomis walks in.  
"How are you my dear Vanessa?"  
"I'm okay I guess…" I said and dared to ask "Is he… dead now? For good?" I ask nervously.  
"Honey, he's all apart of the past now" My mother responds.  
"He's under maximum security… Dr. Soler and I made sure of it"  
"So he's not dead" I ask in fright.  
"I'm afraid not my child"  
"That means he'll be back for me! He won't stop until he kills everyone he hates!" I said in tears. Kathy lightly hugs me, in hopes to console me.  
"Crying will do no good Vanessa… think of the future. You could move away from Haddonfield, we all can" Kathy said.  
"I assure you all that Michael is under strict surveillance. He won't do any harm to you or Laurie anymore"  
"Yes he will Dr. Loomis…! He won't stop, you know this and I know this!"  
"I don't know anything except for the fact that he is now locked away. Listen to me child, I assure you that Michael Myers won't do harm to anyone anymore"  
"Listen to Dr. Loomis sweetie, no one knows him more than he does. He has treated Michael for more than 10 years" My mother says.  
"If you guys say so…" Was all I could say, I was much to tired…

_Lies, lies make everything seem better… beautiful even. _

_But the truth however was far from the lie… the truth was too much to bare, but what choice do I have? I'll live to believe that lie…_

As Kathy was talking to me… I slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hours later…

I wake up again, only this time I find myself alone in the lifeless hospital room. Fright took over me… the least thing I wanted was to be alone. I slowly get up and walk to the door. I open it and walk around… only to find the hospital halls empty.

"Mom… where are you?" I said, but no one answers.  
"Is anybody there…? Answer me please…" I said, fearing the worst. Suddenly I hear Kathy's voice coming from my room.  
"Vanessa… where are ya? Why'd ya get up silly? Can't you see you're still hurt?"  
"I'm coming Kathy…" I giggle, relieved that Kathy was there "I just got a little scared since I was all alone in that room" I said as I walked back into the room, only to find the room empty.  
"Kathy…?" My heart began to beat rapidly from the fright that once again took over me. I look at the window and slowly walk towards it.

There he was… waiting for me; with his bloody knife at hand… ready to kill me.

* * *

"AH!" Vanessa wakes up, screaming in fright.  
"Vanessa calm down please!" Kathy yells.


End file.
